


Snow Suspicions

by Glinda



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Silly, Snow, knitwear is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing at the Pie Hole and Ned can't shake his suspicions that something strange is afoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



Six hours, twelve minutes and fourteen seconds ago it began to snow in the city. This was not an entirely extraordinary situation, while the large drifts of snow and freezing winds endured by denizens of cities like New York and Chicago were decidedly absent, occasionally a light dusting might fall and out in the Technicolor suburban world of Coeur de Coeur enough might occasionally fall to occasion a small snowball fight. What was decidedly unusual was that six hours, twelve minutes and twenty seven seconds later it was still snowing in the city. In that time the Piemaker had had time enough to cease being charmed by the unusual weather and become a tad concerned. In fact he might soon pass to suspicious which would be difficult in the face of Chuck and Olive’s unbridled delight in it. In fact before they had hurried out into the morning snow an hour previously Olive had poked him hard with one finger and ordered him not to spoil the joy with his suspicions while Chuck had patted him reassuringly with her giant mittens and added, “at least until we’ve made a snowman.”

It was a great relief to Ned, therefor when Emerson appeared at the Pie Hole, stomping snow from his boots and looking every bit as suspicious as Ned himself was starting to feel. 

“This is suspicious right? I’m not being a ridiculous worry wart, am I?” Ned asked worriedly.

“Dead Girl?” asked Emerson. 

“Olive,” replied the Piemaker.

“Oh its suspicious alright, I like snow and I find it suspicious. I’m a knitter, snow is a perfect excuse to hide away somewhere cosy and commune with my yarn. I’ve got food in the house, a drawer full of yarn and a cosy place to work. Not even the chance to see that pair getting some actual use out of those mittens and scarves should be enough to get me out of doors in this weather. Yet somehow, soon as it was light I was awake and overcome by this terrible urge to…” Emerson broke off at this point looking pained. He glanced around suspiciously and lowered his voice before he continued, “ to frolic! Do I look like the sort of person who frolics in the snow?”

Ned shook his head worriedly; indeed he could not imagine someone less likely to frolic in the snow than his friend and colleague in crime fighting, Emerson Cod. Emerson was a man of quiet and deeply felt pleasures, a deeply private man his joys were not frivolous or publically shown. He also knew exactly what Emerson meant, he too was fighting an urge to play in the snow – to throw himself into a drift and make a snow angel in fact - and not one that came from his inner child but one that seemed to come from outside himself and that made him deeply distrustful. Shaking his head also had an unforeseen consequence, it caused one of the bobbles that hung by carefully woven tiers from his hat to swing round and bounced gently off his nose. 

Emerson raised an eyebrow at Ned, the faint quirk of a sardonic smile the only sign of the pleasure he experienced at seeing Ned wearing one of his creations.   
“The hat fits then?” he asked.

“Perfectly, thank you.” Agreed Ned.

At that precise moment, snowman completed, Olive and Chuck burst back into the Pie-Hole, laughing and dusted with snow. They looked at Emerson and Ned for a long moment, then looked at each and shared a large and heart-felt sigh of disappointment.

“Evil is afoot?” asked Olive.

“What is it?” continued Chuck, “jilted Meteorologist turned supervillan? Crime lord on a wintery spree? Nuclear experimentation gone wrong and causing strangely localised fallout?”

“We don’t know yet,” replied Ned.

“But we’re going to find out.” Concluded Emerson. 

Chuck nodded and disappeared into the back of the restaurant without further comment.

“Just our luck” noted Olive, and moved behind the counter to start the coffee machine, “but at least we can be cosy while we fight crime.”

She smiled gratefully at Chuck as she returned bearing Ned’s winter coat and four cheerfully colourful flasks. The snow might be tainted but they’d figure it out like any other mystery, and reclaim the joy for themselves. 

~

Somewhere above the city a Meteorological supervillan, cackled gleefully to himself as he prepared to take his evil plan to the next stage, little knowing that the city’s best crime-fighters were already on his trail.


End file.
